<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Simply Must by melanoradrood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491609">I Simply Must</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood'>melanoradrood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In All My Wildest Dreams ( I Never Could Have Imagined You ) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post Season 1, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon cannot get enough of his little Duchess, and so, he simply must have her, as often as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In All My Wildest Dreams ( I Never Could Have Imagined You ) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Simply Must</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Dialogue: "I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was always amazing for Simon to discover new little things about his wife - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daphne Bridgerton was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>! That shocked him as well, still seeming like some sort of fantastical dream. For so long, he had accepted, or at least told himself he had accepted, that he would spend his days and nights in complete loneliness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, there were friends, and parties, and whores and drinking and hunting and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them were this. None of it could ever be this. None of it could ever compare to seeing his Lady Wife, his little Duchess, sitting there doing the most simple of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like now… now, she sat stitching and humming to herself, something she had begun doing more and more frequently as her belly grew too large for her to sit at the pianoforte - and was that not a wonder as well, that she had a child within her belly. While he had long ago told his father his vow to not continue the family line, now that he saw his wife swelling with child…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there was a different way to spite his father, and that was to be the complete opposite of the man. He would love and adore whatever children he had with his wife, and would help them through anything they suffered. Should there be a girl, Simon’s heart would expand until it exploded, first out of love and adoration, followed by stress at the idea of her season going anything like Daphne’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if it were a son… He would raise his son to be a better man than he was, would raise his son surrounded with love and laughter and music. No harsh school lessons, no disciplining, nothing… nothing cruel. He would not be ashamed of his son. He would love him, truly, just for being his own child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what the doctors said about touching his wife while she was so large with child, but Simon could not stand it. Just the knowledge that their love for one another had created a child within her, the knowledge that she loved their child so much that she still continued, with her fingers that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not swelling in the slightest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to stitch pretty little designs on infant clothes…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed her, desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here,” he says suddenly, and he moves from where he reclines in his chair to the floor beneath her sofa, drawling her skirt up her legs slowly, adoringly, worshipfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife laughs, a blush coloring over her cheeks, and he loves learning that about her as well, how each blush is somehow different, every single one meaning something new. This one, this one he thinks means that she might want him as well, but also feels uncomfortable in her new skin, but also loves him, and maybe he’s imagining it all in his head, but Simon does not care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves and adores his wife, this life they have, and the life within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon!” she gasps, almost as though she’s admonishing him, but  as he reaches the top of her stockings and sees the beginnings of her soft inner thighs, he can tell without a doubt that she is already aching for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you, desperately. You sit here for hours, stitching away, singing our song-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> our song,” she insists, and it’s a conversation she has had with him a hundred times before, but she had started it with the start of the season, completing it after touching herself to thoughts of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had confessed all of this with too much wine, and he would never let it go. “Simon, in no way was my stitching any sort of-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was seduction, my dear,” he insists, and he kisses the top of her stocking, one side and then the other, then works his way higher. Within seconds, his wife is shifting on the couch, allowing his lips to travel upwards until-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof, I cannot stay like this,” she says with a whine, and he knows that her back aches from their child - but he must have her. He cannot resist her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then to our bed I must carry you,” he insists, and he pushes himself up from where he kneels beside her, then bending down to scoop his wife up, despite her protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon, you simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>must not</span>
  </em>
  <span> carry me around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, your Grace,” he says, teasing his wife. “But I cannot resist you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs again, and he thinks that this is something new to discover about her - how no matter what, she can always make him smile. He lives for this feeling in his chest, this warmth, this acceptance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It does not matter what he shall face in the future, but he shall face it with her in his arms. Always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her skirts hiked up as often as he can manage.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp. Like everyone else, I fell into the giant hole that is Bridgerton last week, and now, I just live here, forever and ever and ever. And when I was sent this little prompt on tumblr for the ship of my choice, well, I chose the ship that has basically taken over my life. I have another fic to post in a few, and I guess a few more ideas, but also I don't want to touch it because I love it and I'm not worthy.</p><p>I also have a few photoshop scenes to post on tumblr, but I have not photoshopped in nearly two years, so my PSD skills are lacking to deal with the weird orange coloring that is in the show because I also do not want to white wash the gorgeousness that is Rege-Jean Page. </p><p>Feel free to come yell at me on <a href="https://melanoradrood.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> about this pairing. ALSO if anyone has an idea for the ship name, leave it in the comments! Tossing around dimon, siphne, sipahne, you know, a bunch of hot messes. Note to future authors - make certain your main characters can have their names put together into a good ship name.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>